3 AM
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Summary: Ser un demonio nunca fue fácil. Dejar de serlo era un poco más complicado y Dean sólo necesita a su ángel a su lado. Puede considerarse una escena perdida de la S10, después de "Soul Survivor". Formato: one-shot Rating: T porque soy una cobarde :)


3 AM

Dean estaba destruido.

No era fácil hablar con Sam, después de lo que habían pasado, a pesar de que su hermano menor le había dicho que todo estaba bien. De hecho, ambos sabían que nada estaba bien. La marca estaba ahí, aun en su brazo, para recordarle que _nada estaba bien_.

No podía evitar preguntarse como el Dean Winchester de siempre era diferente al demonio. De qué forma "no era él" quien le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles a Sam, se había amigado con Crowley y había matado, golpeado y herido sin piedad. Sonaba mucho a él.

La única diferencia, era la culpa.

Y, después de todo, con ese sentimiento haciéndolo más humano que nunca, no era fácil estar solo con Sam y actuar como siempre.

Cuanto le hubiese ayudado pedirle a Castiel que se quedase. Que no podía, no sin él.

Que lo necesitaba. Y quizás esas palabras. Ese secreto inexplicable, esos sentimientos jamás pronunciados podían traerlo de vuelta. Tal y como lo había hecho con el propio Castiel una vez.

Dean _debió_ pedirle a Castiel que se quedase. Pero el orgullo, la rabia consigo mismo y la vergüenza de lo que se había hecho, fueron más fuertes. Y en ese momento Dean era un hombre demasiado débil como para luchar además, contra sus propios monstruos.

Dean tenía que haberle pedido a Castiel quedarse, pero no lo había hecho y ahora bebía.

Bebía como cuando era un demonio; o peor, bebía como antes de serlo. Se intoxicaba con alcohol preguntándose como su hígado no lo mataba de una vez. Y veía esa maldita cosa en su brazo. Y se preguntaba como tener de vuelta a Sam. Cómo dejar de extrañar a Castiel.

-oOo-

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y Castiel estaba acostado, sobre las mantas en su cama de habitación de motel barata. Con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo. Pensando en cómo siempre le habían parecido pintorescas cuando estaba con los Winchester, y ahora, con Hanna en la cama de al lado, le parecía sombría, fría y deprimente.

Y pensaba, más que nada, en Dean. En sí hizo lo correcto en marcharse. En esa gracia robada, que aunque aun tenía mucha vida útil, se le hacía más ajena que la anterior y sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar, dejándolo humano, débil. Cansado.

Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Hanna, que estaba sentada sobre la cama, leyendo el periódico a ver si encontraba alguna señal de los ángeles rebeldes, se alertó, casi con miedo. Miró a Castiel y él se puso de pie, tomando al paso su espada, para dirigirse a paso lento pero firme a la puerta. Tocaron otra vez, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Y por una razón inexplicable, al ángel se le hizo familiar el sonido de esos tres golpes, a puño cerrado sobre la madera. Entonces abrió la puerta.

Era Dean.

Dean Winchester casi desplomándose de borracho.

\- Hey, Cas. - Saludó, en un abrazo, que en realidad fue él cayendo sobre el ángel.

\- Dean, ¿qué? ¿Estás…? Oh, por dios, estás borracho.

\- Ahí lo tienes, siempre tan listo.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? - Preguntó Hanna, notando que el cazador no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

El cazador explicó la regla del primer motel en la guía telefónica. Entonces ella miró a Castiel, quien bajó los ojos, culpable. El ángel, aun sirviendo de apoyo para su amigo lo ayudó a entrar, quitándole la cerveza de las manos, mientras le hacía señas a Hanna para traer una silla. Ella lo hizo de mala gana y Dean, aun borracho pudo notar su molestia. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

\- Lo siento, Cas. No me había dado cuenta… Al parecer estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí y amigo, yo sé lo frustrante que es que te interrumpan cuando…

-No estás interrumpiendo nada. - Intervino Castiel, con firmeza. Le dirigió una mirada severa a Hanna y luego devolvió sus ojos suaves, a Dean. - Sólo somos amigos. Y estamos trabajando en algo… pero en fin, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Todo está bien?

El cazador sonrió, sarcástico y se acercó la mano en la que tenía la cerveza a la cara, sólo ahí notó que se la habían quitado.

\- Tan bien como podría estarlo. - Contestó, con ese tono de voz tan habitual en él, cuando todo se estaba yendo al infierno. - Yo sólo… solo quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes. Una visita de cortesía por tu ayuda con el asunto… los ojos negros y todo. - Se pasó la mano abierta por la cara y miró a Hanna, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. - Pero, ya que veo que estás en una pieza. - Palmoteó el hombro de su amigo tres veces. - Y en muy buena compañía, mejor me voy.

Dean se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco y Hanna dudó entre ir a abrirle la puerta o no. Pero Castiel retuvo al cazador, haciendo que con el impulso, éste se sentase en la cama.

-No te voy a dejar salir de aquí en ese estado, Dean. Sam jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- Cas, estoy bien en serio. Además, no quiero molestar a tu amiga. Y, como dijiste, ustedes están… trabajando en… algo. Seguro es más importante. En serio, amigo. Todo está bien.

"Al demonio" Pensó Castiel y dijo:

\- Nada puede ser más importante. Nadie es más importante. Son las tres de la mañana, estamos a varios kilómetros del búnker de los hombres de letras y aun así, en este estado es aquí donde decidiste venir. No te voy a dejar irte de aquí, aunque tenga que amarrarte a esa cama para que te quedes y me digas que pasa, y por todos los cielos, no me vengas con que todo está bien. ¿A esto le llamas _bien_? - El ángel hizo una pausa mientras su compañera y su amigo interpretaban (cada uno de acuerdo a su propia perspectiva) sus palabras. - Hanna - Solicitó Castiel, luego de casi un minuto. -¿Te importaría darnos algo de privacidad?

Ella se quedó congelada por un segundo, e inclinó la cabeza un poco a la derecha, como si intentase comprender qué era exactamente lo que le habían dicho. Miró a Dean, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, ambas manos en la nuca y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Devolvió los ojos a Castiel y sonrió incómoda. Se acercó a su cama y tomó el diario que había estado revisando, finalmente anunció que saldría a revisar algunas cosas que le parecieron interesantes.

-Ahora ella de verdad me va a odiar. Es bastante bonita en todo caso… ¿seguro que no era a mí a quien querías echar a patadas? - Dijo Dean, una vez que Hanna dejó la habitación, inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar medio acostado en la cama.

\- No… no la "eché a patadas" - Parafraseó Cas, intentando disculparse. - Además, ya le dije que lo más prudente era que nos apegáramos a la misión, sin desviarnos por… sentimientos o… similares. - El ángel bajó la cabeza un poco y jugó con sus dedos.

\- ¿Mandaste a un ángel a la _friendzone_? Vaya cojones, amigo…

\- ¿Crees que fue mala idea?

\- No - Respondió Dean, luego de pensar por un segundo. El alcohol comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. - No. De hecho, creo que es amable. Es honesto, ¿sabes? Así no se confunde o espera algo más de ti. El problema es que, ¿Qué hace ella con esos sentimientos no correspondidos? No es como que se los pueda comer, o algo así.

-Se los podría beber. Como tú. - Insinuó Castiel, mirando de reojo a su amigo. - Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? El intento de tomarte todo lo que sientes. Vaya hígado que tienes ahí, Dean. Apenas puedo imaginarme qué es lo que se _siente_.

Dean sonrió ligeramente a eso, pero Castiel no alcanzó a verlo. Entonces, se impulsó como pudo para levantarse de la cama y sentarse junto al ángel. Pero una cosa eran sus intenciones, y la otra era su real estado. Y lo cierto es que, a pesar de que el efecto del alcohol había bajado un poco, aun estaba más ebrio de lo que creía, por lo que, con la inestabilidad de su estado, su cabeza fue a dar directo al hombro de Castiel, bastante cerca de su cuello. Se rió de su propia estupidez, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y se quedó ahí, por un rato, mientras Cas lo miraba hacia abajo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decirle.

\- ¿Todos los ángeles huelen así de bien? - Preguntó Winchester, sin despegar su cabeza ni un centímetro del lugar donde había sido puesta inicialmente.

\- No lo sé. Nunca he olido a un ángel. - Replicó Cas y casi con nerviosismo, subió su mano y acarició con cuidado el cabello de Dean.

Pasaron varios minutos más en silencio y Castiel empezó a creer que su amigo se había quedado dormido cuando este, lento, se incorporó.

\- De verdad lo siento por todos los inconvenientes que te he dado, Cas…

\- No me has causado ningún inconveniente Dean…

\- No me interrumpas. - Solicitó con suavidad, el cazador. -No me interrumpas porque esto no es fácil para mí y de verdad necesito decirlo, así que cierra la boca, ¿okey? Por favor. De verdad lo siento por todos los inconvenientes, y no me refiero sólo al numerito de hoy. Me refiero a todos los benditos problemas en los que te he metido desde que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de sacar mi trasero del infierno. Y me disculpo en anticipado por los que vienen, pero lo cierto es que te necesito, Cas. No… no puedo… ¿Recuerdas cuando casi me matas, por Naomi y el lavado de cerebro y todo eso? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije ese día? Es cierto, Cas. Todo eso es cierto. Y tienes razón amigo, no estoy bien… Y no es porque me sienta débil o tenga miedo. Es porque… - Dean hizo el intento de mirar a los ojos al ángel, quien lo observaba con detención clínica. Estoico. No pudo, devolvió los ojos al suelo. - No lo siento, amigo. Me sigo diciendo que todo esto es por la culpa de lo que hice mientras era un demonio, pero, honestamente, sé que no es así. Lo que en realidad está matándome es que no puedo distinguir la diferencia entre las acciones del demonio y del humano. Que si no fuese por el código moral y toda esa basura _new age_ , yo, sin los ojos negros, sería exactamente que ese idiota.

"Lo sé, Cas. No soy… no soy un buen hombre ¿sabes? Y me pregunto, si no fuese cazador, si matar monstruos no fuese parte de mi trabajo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería un asesino a sueldo? Una vez intenté ser un buen hombre. Un tipo de familia, con asados con los vecinos y estas tonterías de los suburbios. Y realmente nunca me sentí cómodo. Pero siendo un demonio, sin tener que cargar con los estigmas de la sociedad y los códigos morales de lo que significa ser un buen hombre, amigo, se sentía bien. Por una vez, por una bendita vez en la vida no me odiaba a mí mismo. Ahora, que volví a ser humano, pero aun tengo esta cosa ahí, tengo que cargar con todo… con la culpa, la basura _new age_ , los sentimientos… con intentar y fallar una y otra vez en ser bueno, y es demasiado, sabes… es como cargar una maldita mochila que se hace pesada día tras día y no puedo, Cas… no puedo solo…"

En ese punto Dean se detuvo porque empezó a sollozar. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y estuvo ahí, respirando a grandes bocanadas mientras sus manos se empapaban con las lágrimas que caían sin parar. Castiel, que durante todo su discurso había mantenido la mano en la nuca del cazador, hizo un poco más de presión y acarició suavemente la zona, intentando dar el sosiego que desesperadamente intentaba proveer. Nunca con todo lo que había visto y hecho, se había sentido más inútil. _Necesitaba_ saber qué decir y hacer para terminar con el dolor del cazador. De poder, hubiese recorrido la tierra, el cielo y el infierno, buscando un consuelo, algo, lo que fuese para quitarle esa carga de encima. Hubiese hecho un pacto con quien fuese por tomar él ese dolor, la angustia asfixiante y dejársela para sí. Porque Dean, pudiese de alguna forma poseerlo y verse a sí mismo a través de sus ojos y entender.

Desearía poder decirle que era el alcohol hablando, pero él sabía que no era así. Porque también reconocía la herida.

Y sabiendo que sería igual de inútil, presionó un poco más la mano, guiando la cabeza de Dean hasta su hombro, entonces, las lágrimas del hombre pronto humedecieron la piel de su cuello. Intentó abrazarlo, pero su brazo no era tan largo como él hubiese querido.

Se quedaron en silencio y el ángel apoyó los labios en la frente de su humano.

\- Tú eres un buen hombre, Dean Winchester. El mejor que he conocido. - Comenzó Cas, sin saber muy bien dónde llegaría. - Y sí, quizás la peor versión de ti se parece demasiado al demonio, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo he visto la mejor versión de ti y no hay comparación. ¿Sabes que te hace diferente? Tus intenciones. Tú tratas con tanta fuerza ser bueno y hacer las cosas bien. Tú tratas tanto ser un buen hombre que eso hace la diferencia, no solo con el demonio, sino que con cualquier otro ser humano sobre la tierra. Eso es lo que te hace maravilloso, Dean Winchester. Es cierto, a veces cometes errores, ¿y Quién no? Yo no tengo derecho siquiera a hablar de ello. Mírame. Tratando de arreglarlo todo, intentando ser dios. Mira el desastre que he hecho. Y sólo trato desesperadamente de evitar otro, o de limpiar el desorden, cuando el daño ya está hecho… cuando le hice más daño al cielo, a mi familia, que lo que cualquiera en milenios hubiese podido. Pero tú eres mejor que yo en eso. Y yo soy un ángel. Bueno… un ángel a medias. Tú eres mejor salvando gente que yo… - Hizo una pausa y dejó un beso en la frente del cazador. Entonces, susurró: - Tú me salvaste, Dean. ¿Me escuchas? Tú me salvaste. Esa vez, que mencionas, y tantas otras. Pero esa, por encima. Yo no soy tan fuerte, y fuiste tú quien me hizo tomar lo que se necesitaba para vencer el control mental de Naomi. No hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti, Dean. Entonces, no te atrevas a decirme que no eres un buen hombre, no a mí. Jamás a mí. No te atrevas a decirme que no eres suficiente… porque eso es mentira, porque en lo que a mí respecta tú eres más que suficiente. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Cas volvió a apoyar con fuerza los labios en la frente de Dean y cerró los ojos, mientras sus propias lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. El hombre lo abrazó, con fuerza; con esa misma fuerza con la que lo había salvado, todas las veces que lo había hecho. Y se quedaron ahí, un ratito más, con las lágrimas compartidas, con los ojos cerrados y los corazones apretados. Con los labios de Castiel ahora sobre la oreja del cazador y los de Dean casi tocando el cuello del ángel. Hasta que Dean dejó de llorar.

Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas y sonrieron amistosos. Nada se había solucionado, pero los dos eran, de cierta forma, un poquito más libres. Más cómplices.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir y mañana, sobrio vuelves al búnker? - Ofreció Castiel.

\- ¿Qué hay de Hanna?

\- Somos ángeles. Técnicamente no dormimos además… dudo que vaya a volver esta noche. Supongo que en realidad si fui bastante grosero con ella.

\- Gracias Cas. En serio lo aprecio.

Dean se recostó sobre las mantas y como pudo, empujó los zapatos de sus pies, los que cayeron con un ruido sordo en el piso. Respiró profundo, y cerró los ojos. Castiel se daba vueltas por el cuarto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces, una voz que a ambos les sonó ajena, pero que en efecto, pertenecía a Dean dijo:

\- No quiero dormir solo.

Castiel entendió que en esa única petición estaban todas aquellas que no habían sido hechas, y les tomó el peso. Era el "quédate", el "ven" de cada ocasión en que él también hubiese querido quedarse o acudir. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, se acostó junto al cazador, y se abrazaron. La cabeza de Dean estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del ángel y éste jugaba con ternura con el cabello del hombre.

\- Mi mamá solía cantarme "Hey Jude" de _The Beatles_ antes de ir a dormir. - Dijo Winchester, con voz pesada.

\- Lo sé. Una vez me lo contaste… Fue la primera canción que escuché por mi cuenta. - Relató el ángel.

Entonces le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a tararear los acordes de la canción, mientas su mano libre dibujaba amplios círculos en la espalda del cazador, quien lentamente, comenzaba a ceder al sueño.

\- Te quiero, Cas. - Fue lo último que Dean dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Castiel sonrió y cerró los ojos, para, en contra de toda lógica, dormirse también, con la mejilla apoyada en la cabeza del hombre.

Y ambos durmieron como si nada más importase en el mundo.

Como si el dolor fuese algo que desaparece detrás de una canción y un abrazo.


End file.
